


Beautiful Creatures/Monsters in the Closet

by Cervineghost



Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: Aggression, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Banter, Blind Date, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Body Horror, Bondage, Cock Tease, Comedy, Consent, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dominance, Drinking, Drinking Games, Dubious Consent, Everyone Is Gay, Gallows Humor, Gay Sex, Ghost Sex, Humiliation, Humor, Jealousy, Knotting Dildos, Large Cock, Lingerie, Lube, M/M, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, No Plot/Plotless, Non-Graphic Violence, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Out of Character, Partial Mind Control, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom, Power Imbalance, Power Play, Romantic Comedy, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sex Addiction, Somnophilia, Switching, Temporary Character Death, Tender Sex, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27277351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cervineghost/pseuds/Cervineghost
Summary: A mysterious deer has appeared! And it brings amateur Valorant smut with it.Deer will most likely write about Omen in light-hearted romance comedy situation and, of course, filth.Tags will update as Deer goes along.See the first chapter for list of prompts, pairings, and currently writing.
Relationships: Cypher/Omen (VALORANT), Omen/Sova (VALORANT)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	1. Intro

Hello, I saw Valorant doesn't have much smut here, so I'm here to just dump some filth in this fandom.

I made a prompt list of things I hope to write about. So far they are:

1: Tentacles - **An Unexpected Guest** (Omen x Tentacle creature)  
2: Lingerie - **Delicate Secrets under the City Lights** (Omen x Sova)  
3: Breeding - **Hands Off!!!** (Omen x Breach, Cypher as an accomplice to Omen)  
4: Somnophilia - **Bad Choices Makes Fun Stories** ( Omen x Brimstone, Cypher wants to watch)  
5: Blood and Bruises - **Fall Like a Shooting Star** (Omen VS Phoenix, Cypher as an accomplice to Omen)   
6: Pet play - **The Cat is Out of the Bag** ( Omen x Cypher ) **  
**7: Mind Control - Smoke, Mirror, and Dust (Omen x Sova)


	2. An Unexpected Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Omen drifts in the void after getting shot, he meets an unexpected visitor who decided it wants some fun.

The first and last thing Omen saw was an arrow going straight into his chest before he was greeted by the familiar darkness of the void.

“Of course.” Omen sigh, “A lucky shot from that pretty boy.”

Omen looks down to assess the damage done him and sees the glowing blue hole left behind by Sova’s arrow. Omen smirks then bursts out laughing when he realize that the arrow would have shot through his heart; if he still had one.

“Well well, someone is heart broken.”

Omen pats the void’s dark clouds and adjusted himself to feel comfortable. “It seems I’ll be here for a while,” Omen huffed to himself, “My day just started and I was hoping to have some fun.”

Omen notices something seems to be shifting underneath the void’s clouds. The agent tenses up and draws his pistol, he aims his gun on the area where he noticed movement.

“There shouldn’t be anything or anyone else in here except me.” The agent thought.

The movement vanished from Omen’s sight, the agent thought it might have been a false alarm until he felt something warm wrap around his leg. The agent panicked and looked around for something or anything to help him. The creature lifted him up and slammed him down against something firm and unfamiliar. The thing repeated its action a few more times until Omen’s mask broke off from repeated impact.

A few glowing tentacles wrap around Omen’s wrists and squeezed until the agent reluctantly drops his pistol. One of the creature’s tentacles takes the agent’s gun and slinks back under the void’s dark clouds. 

“I need to think of a way out.” Omen thinks, “ But how?”

A few long tentacles holds and suspends the agent in midair while a slender tendril makes its way into Omen’s pants, it glides down between Omen’s butt cheeks and reaches his taint. It glides back and forth until Omen couldn’t help but moan and move his hips in unison.

“It feels quite good.” Omen thought as he let the tendril continue to rub him.

Just as he was about to come the tendril stopped moving and seemed to withdraw.

Omen hisses from frustration, until he felt something wet and thick slide in and and poke against his hole. At first it was little flicks and suction movement against Omen’s entrance before it gradually moved to pushing its tip in and out of him. The tentacle repeats its movement for several minutes until it pushes itself into the agent, causing him tense up and come.

It felt warm and leathery. Omen can feel it shift around inside him and rub inside him. Sensing that Omen relaxed a bit, the tentacle pushes itself deeper into the agent. Some of the tentacles push out bits of the left side of Omen’s armor and wrap around him.

Omen takes a sharp inhale “I just had that repaired!”.

The tentacles wiggle at his side. maybe attempting to taunt him. Omen hates to admit it, but he’s having fun. For the first time in a while he didn’t feel hollow. He didn’t realise he missed the feeling of touch and having something warm slide in and out of him.

Before Omen could say anything he feels something make way inside him. He pointlessly struggle against the tentacles holding him down. Omen arcs his back and a thick slimy tentacle erupts out of his mouth. The agent didn’t notice a couple of tendrils prod his entrance, he feels overwhelmed from the tentacles throughout him.

Omen’s blurs into the darkness, as the tentacle creature continues to have its way with him.

When Omen’s consciousness returns, he wakes up in an abandoned hospital. Panic rose and he hurriedly puts his hands on his face, upon feeling the cold metal surface of his mask he relaxed a bit.

“Was it all a dream?” Omen thought. “That was one hell of a dream.”

“So this is where you’ve been the whole time!” Cypher continued, “Here I thought Sova killed you for real and dragged you off somewhere.”

“Ugh, not now Cypher.”

Cypher raises his hands, “Fine fine. Let’s go back to the others and head back to base.”

Omen gets up, but hisses as he felt a sting in his abdomen. “It might not have been a dream after all.” 

He pauses for a moment.

“I’ll need to find that thing when I’m visiting the void.”


	3. Delicate Secrets Under the City Lights 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omen receives an anonymous letter from a secret admirer who wants to go on a date with him. Like a good bestie, Viper drags Omen’s butt out to shop for new clothes, particularly lingerie.

** At headquarters pantry: **

Omen stares at the little envelope intensely. There isn’t anything remarkable about the envelop, it’s white and looked like the sender made it themselves from paper. Excitement and suspicion bubbled up inside Omen to the point that he isn’t sure what he’s feeling. He couldn’t believe that someone had written to him. He rotates the little envelop between his fingers, fully expecting it to vanish from his fingers.

Viper walks in with two mugs of coffee, “Are you going to open that or should I do it for you?” Viper put a mug of coffee in front of Omen.

“Why would anyone write to me, Viper? I’m not pretty like Jett is over there.”

Viper hovers her hand over the envelop and playfully said, “If you won’t open it, I will!”

Omen moves away from Viper, “But what if it’s a trap inside? Maybe a virus or a glitter bomb?”

“You’ve been spending waaay too much time with Cypher. A glitter bomb wouldn’t kill you.” Viper chided.

Omen delicately opened the little envelope, he pulls out a card. The front of the card said: “Please go on a date with me.” and at the back is written: “Meet at Ascent’s Garden tonight.”

“Uh, what a blunt message” was all Omen could say. Viper puts her hand on Omen’s shoulder and squeezed him.

“Omen.” She said with grave seriousness in her tone, “We’re going shopping for new clothes right now.”  


“What?” Omen said but he was cut off by Viper “No friend of mine is going to wear those rags on a date!”

“I haven’t event accepted this invitation!” Omen argued. 

“Are you saying you **don’t** want to see who your secret admirer is?” Viper asked, feigning innocence.

Omen bites back his response, she got him good there.

“Alright, I concede. Where will we shop?” Omen asked.

“I know just the place to take you to!” Viper gives Omen a reassuring hug.

** A few hours later: **

“Viper…” Omen said as he looked at the store name, “Are you damn serious? Why are we at a lingerie shop!?”

“You know what they say!” Viper said defensively, “Good lingerie compliments you natural good look! I have your date clothes here with me so all we need to do is find you some lingeries that fits you!”

“You already picked out my clothes!?” Omen said surprised.

“Basides, Fleur Noir caters to all body shapes and sizes!” Viper ignored Omen, “They cater to plus size models, drag queens, and the best thing is they even do customisations for special cases.”

“Are you a loyal customer?” Omen asked.

”It’s going to be great!” Viper exclaimed.

Omen lifts his mask enough to show Viper his mouth, it like several large, hooked fangs forming a circle on his face. Viper recalls that Omen had a pleasant face, but even she hasn’t seen his face in a while.. “I bet they’ll run away at the sight of this ugly mug.”

“Don’t give up so soon!” Viper said excitedly. “There’s nothing a face mask and some make-up can’t enhance!”

Viper looks at Omen with a twinkle in her eyes.

** Later that night at the Garden in Ascent.  **

Omen stands there wearing well-fitted black clothes and a mask to cover his fanged mouth. Omen’s black hair has been styled to frame his ice blue eyes; he hates to admit it but Viper was right, he does look and feel more confident with good fitting clothes. 

He holds the envelope firmly in his hand since it is the easiest way for his secret admirer to find him.

Omen looks around but so far no one has approach him, he is getting numerous stares from civilians the longer he stands there.

“Ahem.” Someone said behind him, “You must be Omen I’m-”

Omen turn to his side to see the Russian man with beautiful, long blonde hair and one blue eye.

“It’s the fucker that shot me a few days ago!!” Omen’s mind screamed.

Sova and Omen awkwardly stared at each other, until Omen broke the silence, “Didn’t you shot me days ago?”.

“Er I suppose I might have…” Sova rubs the back of his neck, “But I wanted to make it up to you I-“

Omen crosses his arms and looks at Sova, waiting for him to finish.

“I… “ Sova stumbles with his words “I wanted to ask you out, but since we were often in opposing teams I had trouble contacting you.” A blush forms on Sova’s cheeks, “I didn’t mean for that arrow to shoot that arrow at you.”

Omen eyes Sova up and down and makes a low distorted hum. He walks closer to Sova and grabs the man’s chin. Sova tenses up, unsure what Omen will do. Omen holds Sova’s head in place and kisses him. Omen stares into the Russian man’s eyes as he wiggles his fangs underneath his mask to create a disturbing wave effect that would unsettle anyone.

After what seems like an eternity, Omen backs out and releases Sova from his grip. 

“Still interested in dating me?” Omen asked in a playful tone.

Sova grabs hold of both Omen’s hands and said in a determined tone, “Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deer did not expect this to be cut into 2 parts, but Deer had too much fun writing it.


	4. Delicate Secrets Under the City Lights 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Delicate Secrets Under the City Lights 1.

“Yes”

The word echoes inside Omen’s head. Sova looks at Omen expectantly.

“What the hell.” Omen said with an irritated tone, “You were suppose to scream and run away!”

“Why would I run away?” Sova asks innocently.

“Because everyone else does.” Omen says through his fangs.

“Clearly I’m not everyone else.” Sova smiles.

“Alright,” Omen finally says, “I’ll go on a date with you.”

“Really? You will?”

“Let’s go before people start taking photos of us.” Omen side eyes the crowd watching them.

Sova released one hand while his other hand still firmly holds Omen’s hand. Sova motions Omen to follow him. The pair walks deeper into the garden.

“This definitely won’t be a movie date.” Omen thinks, “Should I ask him if he plans to fuck me in the garden and see if a security guard might catch us?”

“Sova looks like a nice guy, but he could be that sort of pervert…” Omen makes up his mind, “If things turns for the worst I’ll just thank him and teleport away.”

Sova stops walking and turns to face Omen, “Here we are!” 

Omen sees a cloth neatly laid out on the grass, neatly packed food, and a bottle of red wine. Sova picked a sport surrounded by trees to give them a bit of privacy, which Omen appreciates. Omen looks at the neatly set picnic then looks back at Sova in disbelief, a faint blush appears on his cheeks. “You prepared all this for a date with me?”

Sova plants a kiss on Omen’s forehead, “You don’t need to wear a mask when you’re with me.”

A tinge of suspicion grows inside Omen, but he decides to ignore it just this once and remove his face mask.

“Well I’m hungry, let’s eat!” Omen and Sova pop open the containers, Omen made a small gasp when he saw the assortment of food. Sova packed food that is a mix of Asian and Russian food. 

Omen picked up a container filled with bear-shaped onigiri and looked at Sova, “This is adorable, thank you.” Sova and Omen sats down together and ate, occasionally Omen would ask Sova about his culture and the food he brought. 

As it got darker, fireflies slowly appear and dance around them. Omen snuggles against Sova and traces his finger on the other man’s arm, then an idea whispered into his mind. Omen shifts to lie on top of the other man and looks into his eyes. Omen guides Sova’s hands to his waist and leans down to kiss Sova, but the Russian pulls out one of his hands and places a finger between him. “No.” Omen felt his heart sank a bit, before he could say anything Sova continued, “ Not here. When we have sex, I want it to be intimate and someplace where no one will disturb us.”

Omen chuckles and traces a finger along Sova’s lips, “You really are innocent; I like it.”

“I agree,” Omen slides off of Sova, “It’s best to save it for another time.”

Omen couldn’t help but feel a little cheeky when he sees Sova’s cheeks growing red. He pulls out a thin black lacy fabric and slides it into Sova’s pocket. 

Omen leans close to Sova’s ear and whispers, “Keep it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deer thinks Deer shouldn't have split this chapter into 2 parts after all.  
> Lingerie prompt was super fun to think about haha. I wanted them to get intimate, but Sova strikes me as a gentleman who would definitely save sex for later (maybe after a few more dates).


	5. Fanart corner 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some sketches of Omen that Deer drew.


	6. Hands Off!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breach is being really cocky lately and it’s getting on Cypher and Omen’s nerves. Cypher and Omen decides it’s time they do something about Breach’s attitude and hatch a plot together.

**At the Valorant Protocol Pantry:**

“Amateurs! All of them!” Breach boomed with pride as he re-told his story to the younger agents. They all looked at Breach with amazement in their eyes as he told his tale more extravagant than the last.

Cypher walks-in to get a cup of coffee, he groans the moment he heard Breach’s voice and the laughter of the younger agents surrounding him.

One of the agents asked if Cypher was there too.

“Yeah, he was behind his camera like always.” Breach smirked, “I did all the heavy lifting for the team.” Breach smirks and flexes his robotic arms.

“My day is amazing already.” Cypher proclaimed, “ I’ll just be in the corner watching through my cameras if you need me.”

Cypher sits down, and nearly fell down. “O-omen, heeeey. I didn’t see you there.”

Omen fumes, “He’s been telling and retelling that story for the past few days” Omen’s hands wrap around a coffee mug, threatening to break it, “it gets more extravagant than the last.” 

Omen adds in a low voice, “Plus he mades the rest of us look bad on purpose in his story.”

“Alright, I’m time to head back to work. See you guys around.” Breach said before leaving the pantry. One by one the newer agents left as well once they cleaned up their cups and stored them in the cupboard.

Cypher finally breaks the silence, “What did he say about you?”

“He called me the best bait because I tripped the alarm, and my teleport makes fart sounds so the enemies could track me.”

“Uuumm.” was all Cypher could say.

“Bottom-line is.” Omen grips his mug hard enough that cracks form, “I’m going to wipe that shit-eating grin off his face.”

“Let me help you with that Omen.” Cypher leans in.

“And you want to record it.” Omen said in an amused tone, “Or perhaps you want to watch?”

Cypher coughs, “Well I uh-“

“Tell me what your plan is first?” Omen leans back and crosses his arms. Cypher gets up to take the seat beside Omen, he eagerly whispers his plan to Omen’s ear.

“Oh my.” Omen says, “Yes, this might work.”

**Breach’s Room: 12 Midnight**

Omen glides through the door, Omen notes that Breach’s room is cleaner than he thought.

“Are you seeing this?” Omen whispers to a device.

“Yup.” Cypher quickly answers, “Do you have the 2 devices with you, Omen?”

Omen pulls out two coin size devises and shows them to Cypher’s hidden camera. Omen quickly glides into Breach’s bedroom. He sees breach splayed on his bed, fast asleep.

“Purrfect” Cypher commented, “This will make things easier.”  
Omen attach 1 device to Breach’s right arm, the coin size thing lights up and does it work by turning off the robot prosthetic and causing it to detach. Omen caught the robotic arm and gently laid it down on the floor, then he does the same for Breach’s left arm.

“You’ll need to instruct me how to tie him up Cypher. I’ve never done something like this before.”

“Sure uh, no problem Omen.” Cypher can feel his dick get hard from the through of what they were about to do.

“First thing you should do is tie together his legs first, incase he wakes up.”

Omen creates wraith like ropes, he motions them to slide around Breach’s legs and tie them together, next he motions them to spread the other man’s legs wide open. Omen and Cypher stare’s at Breach’s sizable dick for a moment, before Omen creates more wraith like ropes.

“Next, you should restrain his upper half incase he could suddenly bead butt you.”

“Are you shitting me? Are these instructions real?” Omen hisses.

“I’m just going with the flow, dear.” Cypher says trying to hide lust in his voice. “Be sure that the ropes are firm or he might be able to wiggle out.”

“Ahem.” 

“Oh shit.” Omen thought, he makes a grasping motion that causes the ropes around Breach to tighten a bit. A groan escape Breach’s lips.

“Well you got me.” Breach said irritably, “Aren’t you going to at least help me unload?” He wiggles his hips, hoping Omen would understand what he meant.

“I always wanted to record a sex tape.” Cypher said through Omen’s earphone. Omen can’t believe both of them. Breach is in no position to be making any demands yet here he is, asking Omen to suck him. “Fine.”

“You better know what you’re asking for, old man.” Omen uses his claws to rip open Breach’s pants and underwear. Omen wraps his cold hand around Breach’s dick and position his thumb on the head. “H-hey-“

“Not so cocky now are you?” Omen pushes the tip of his thumb’s clawed nail in and out of the little opening. “You should be thankful Breach, I don’t necessarily need lube to slide my fingers in your ass.” Omen lightly prods the other man’s rim, making a circular motion. Omen notices a bright blush grows on Breach’s cheeks,“I wonder if you enjoy being tied up and humiliated like this.” Omen slides in one finger into the older man, he wiggles his finger to look for Breach’s prostate. 

Omen omen finds the little walnut shape thing inside Breach, he relentlessly stroke it over and over. Breach bites his lips and savours the sensation. Breach’s hips shake as he was about to ejaculate, unfortunately Omen caught on and tighten his grip on Breach’s penis.

“Ah-ah. You’ve misbehaved too much.” Omen taunts him. “Don’t think you’re getting off that easily.”

Cypher watches Omen repeat the process on Breach a few more times through his screen. He could hear Breach whimper and whine to Omen and it made his dick so hard. “God damn.” Cypher breathe, “You should ride him Omen.” Cypher unzips his pants to stroke his already hard cock.

Omen gets up and slides off his pants, revealing a smooth black skin and his cock head peaking out of a slit. He walks to Breach’s side, the older man’s lustful eyes following Omen’s movement. Omen slides onto Breach and purrs, he uses one hand to support himself and his other hand to guide Breach’s dick to his entrance.

“P-please,” Breach sounds frustrated, “I can’t take it anymore!”

Omen gasps as he slides Breach’s cock into him, “Fuck…” He move up and down on the other man’s dick. Omen puts both his hands on Breach’s abdomen and roughly move up and down, drilling himself down on a moaning Breach. Omen kept up his pace aiming make the older man become a senseless mess from being fucked.  Breach pushes his hip up causing his dick to go deeper into Omen. Breach gasps then cums a load of thick white fluid into Omen while Omen stops himself from falling into Breach. Cold thick fluid splatters on Breach’s abdomen from Omen, but after a few seconds it vanishes. Omen creates something and leans down to the older man to put it on his lips. 

“Lick.” Omen pushes the thing against Breach’s lips until he got the message and began to lick and suck it. The ghost like thing Omen held started to gain the shape of a large heart shaped butt plug. “Not so cocky now are you?” Omen purrs, “I think I like this version of you better.”

Omen slide off of breach’s dick and immediately attempt to plug his ass with the butt plug that Breach just licked. After a few tries, Omen feels it finally pop inside him.”Good night, big guy.” And just like that, Breach went out like a light.

Breach woke up to the sound of someone knocking his room door. “Hey Breach, are you still asleep? It’s 8AM man!” The voice sounds familiar, it took the older man a few minutes to realize it was Phoenix. 

“I’m up. I’m up!” Breach said in a loud voice as he looks for his robotic arms.

**Meanwhile in Cypher’s office:**

“I can’t believe we just did that!” Cypher fans himself with his hat. “That was incredible!”

Omen nods, still feeling full from Breach’s load and his improvised butt plug, “That would shut him up for a while.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Deer isn't sure if they are sorry about this chapter. Thank you for the kudos and reads so far! It makes Deer happy to know that people enjoy these short stories~!


	7. Bad Choices Makes Fun Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With nothing better to do on a Friday night and against their better judgment; Cypher, Omen, and Brimstone decided to play raunchy “truth or drink” drinking game. 
> 
> Choice of drink? Soju, a Korean drink with high alcohol percentage.

Brimstone walks out of the supermarket with a large brown package in hand, Cypher greets the older man. Cypher whistles at the sight of the large package in Brimstone’s hand, “Did you get the peach flavoured soju?”

Brimstone shrugs and said, “I got 3 of each flavour they have. Honestly, all their soju bottles look alike to me.”

Cypher doest a fish pump, “Aw yiss, I’m excited to try their plum flavour.”

Brimstone was about to say something before Cypher cut him off, “If you’re going to say how in your time you had beer and it was simple blah blah, wait until you try this stuff out! Soju is amazing!”

Brimstone smirks and said, “Or you’re shamelessly advertising this drink because soju was Omen’s favourite drink before he became whatever he is now.”

Cypher gasps, “Am I **that** obvious?!”

Brimstone gives the younger man a sympathetic look, “Look kid, do you even know how old Omen is? He could be older than the two of is combined. I’ve never seen him without his mask, for all **I** know he could be an old man as well!”

Cypher groans, “I’m sure he’s still hot.  Although I wouldn’t object if he’s a hot monster the whole time. ”

“Hm?” Brimstone didn’t catch Cypher’s words. 

“Well this game is a chance for us to find out out some secrets right?” Cypher says in a cheeky tone.

“Do you think Omen is Korean the whole time?” Cypher asks Brimstone, but the older man just shrugs. They get in Brimstone’s car and drive back to their headquarter’s dormitory building. Cypher makes a mental note to research Korean culture, especially their pop culture. Once they return to their dormitory, the pair made a quick detour to Omen’s room. Cypher asks Brimstone to hand him a couple of soju bottles before he knocks on the door, “Hey Omen. Do you have a moment?”

Omen slightly opens his door, “What do you want Cypher? If it’s another survey, I already filled it out-“

Cypher shows a couple of soju bottles with peach printed on its label, “Want to join me and Brimstone?” 

Omen doesn’t reply.

“Come on,” Cypher said, “It’ll be fun! What else are you going to do? It’s Friday night and it’s a rare opportunity that we’re free!”

“We’re heading to my place.” Brimstone added.

Omen stares at Cypher for a few seconds before replying, “Well okay, it should be fun… I need to grab something.”

Omen points a claw at Cypher, ”By the way, I’m watching you Cypher. I’m tired of answering all your surveys.”

Brimstone whispers to Cypher, “Really kid? Surveys? Just ask him out.”

Cypher whispers back, “He’s good at avoiding me! “

Brimstone grunts and says in a low tone, “Maybe if you stop recording everything, some agents would be more comfortable around you.”

Omen comes out and with a tote bag filled with different snacks in hand, “I thought it would be fun if I brought snacks.”

The trio walks all the way to Brimstone’s room, it’s a tidy room with nothing out of place and not a speck of dust to be seen. Something you would expect from a strict person like him. Omen slowly takes off his mask, he seems hesitant or uncertain if she should or shouldn’t show his face. Brimstone and Cypher watches Omen from the side. As much as Brimstone hates to admit it, he think Omen looks very handsome, a pretty boy even, if it wasn’t for the strange hooked fangs jutting out where Omen’s lips should be.

As they unpack their snacks and drinks, Brimstone suddenly asks, “So Cypher, about that drinking game you wanted us to play…?”

Brimstone and Omen looks at Cypher expectantly.

Cypher coughs and clears his throat, “Oh right! I thought it would be fun for us to play Raunchy Truth or Drink! It’s like truth or dare except you have to answer honestly or take a shot. Taking a shot means you have a _scandalous_ answer which you don’t want us to know about. To make things simpler, whoever got asked or drank from the shot glass can pour and ask the next question to anyone of us.”

Brimstone shrugs, “It could be fun.”

Omen nods, “Yeah it could be fun. We might learn more about who Cypher really is…underneath that voyeuristic pervert shell.”

“H-hey!” Cypher retorted.

Brimstone put a shot glass on the middle of the table and Omen opens a few snacks for them to munch on.

“I’ll start,” Brimstone said as he open a plum flavoured soju. Almost immediately the room smelled of plum candy and alcohol. Brimstone poured some of the clear liquid on the small glass.

“What was the weirdest thing you jacked off to?” Brimstone asked and placed the shot glass in front of Omen.

“It was a wild hentai without a plot. Some character with tits, cock, and vag who when sex crazed.” Omen added, “The artist drew it really well.”

Brimstone and Cypher were giggling from Omen’s description.

“Heh, My turn.” Omen said then slides the glass back to Brimstone, “How many agents in our team are you willing to bang, Brimstone?” 

Brimstone grabs the glass and drank, while Cypher wouldn’t stop laughing. “He must have eyes for several agents!”

“Gah,” Brimstone said, “This is strong!”

Cypher ate some snacks that Omen brought while Brimstone refilled their glass. He places the glass in front of Cypher this time and asks, “What’s the biggest secret that you’re keeping form everyone in this room?”

Omen is trying his best to contain his laughter, “He got you chu there Cypher.”

Cypher pouts then finally says, “My biggest secret right now is, no matter what I did, I still can’t get my grandma to tell her secret lamb stew recipe.” 

Cypher grabsthe soju bottle and quickly refills their glass,” What is the kinkiest thing that you want to do?” Cypher smoothly slides the glass towards Omen.

Bimstone chuckles and said, “Oh this is getting real good.”

“Hmmm.” Omen taps his fingers on the table. “That’s a hard question.”

Cypher leans close, “Take your time.”

“I suppose…”Omen says uncertainly, “I wanted to try somnophilia with someone.”

Omen shrugs, “But I haven’t found the time nor anyone who would give me permission.”

Brimstone asks, “If I gave you permission would you try it with me? But just so you know, if you get caught by me…” Brimstone says with a smirk, “I’m allowed to punish you.”

“That’s something to think about.” Omen admits.

“I don’t mind if you try it with me tonight, while we’re here. Let’s see how good you are.” Brimestone sounded like he dared Omen to try.

Cypher feels his dick getting hard at the thought of Omen getting punished by Brimstone on the ground or table. He has heard of rumours of Brimstone’s thick girth. If what he heard was true, then Omen won’t be able to fuck himself easily on Brimstone compared to the time with Breach.

Before the three knows it, a few rounds became several rounds.

Cypher has a hard time controlling his laughter, “So let me get this straight.” Cypher giggled, “You caught your friend making out with his girl friend on your bed and you—“

Cypher suddenly covers his mouth and runs to the bathroom.

“Don’t think about throwing up on my sink!” Brimstone yelled.

Omen leans back, still chuckling. Brimstone puts his hand on Omen’s thighs, and squeezes.

Cypher pretends to throw-up in the toilet, he makes some heaving sounds to sound convenient. After several minutes he pulls out a syringe.

“This will help lessen my intoxication.” Cypher thought then injects himself. Once done, he flushes the toilet and wobbles out of the bathroom and back to his seat.

“What did I miss?” Cypher ask before pretending to pass out. Brimstone and Omen continued to talk a bit more before they follow suit.

A few hours later, Omen wakes up and groans. 

“This is going to bite me back later on. How many bottles of soju did I have?” he wondered. Omen looks beside him and sees Brimstone asleep, his heart thumps against his chest as he remembered Brimstone giving him the closest thing to a consent.

In his excitement, Omen forgot to check if Cypher was truly asleep. He slinks below the table and carefully unzips Brimstone’s pants. He gently pulled Brimstone’s cock out, stopping every few moments when he hears Brimstone move or grunts. Omen’s long slender tongue slides out and wraps around Brimstone’s dick. He moves his tongue up and down in a slow motion. He isn’t sure if Brimstone could feel it, but the older man’s cock started to harden and expand into a large size. The kind that Omen usually sees in porn.

“Holy shit, the rumours were real.” Omen drools at the thought of riding Brimstone, he could feel himself get hard fast. “He really is huge and thick.” Omen opens up his mouth and gingerly clamp his fangs around. One mistake and Omen could accidentally bite off Brimstone’s large cock; regardless, Omen slowly bobs his head up and down, his hooked fangs lightly raking long the shaft. Omen unbuckles his belt and pushes down his pants, unintentionally flashing his butt at Cypher.

Cypher felt thankful that he could see what Omen is doing since the table top is made of glass.”Now I know why you wanted to do somnophilia with someone.” Cypher thought, “Most people would be scared shitless getting a a blow job from you.”

Cypher’s will to stay still is tested the moment he heard Omen make cute little slurping sounds. “Why couldn’t that be me?” Cypher can feel himself get hard at the thought of Omen between his legs instead of the other man. The thought of being able to run his hands through Omen’s hair and rub their dicks together has been Cypher’s fantasy for several months.

Once Omen covered the thick cock in a thick ghostly fluid, he gently pushes Brimstone back and climbs on the other man’s lap. He uses Brimstone as support as his stretches himself, forcing the head to fit inside him. Omen gasps as he finally popped in the thick head inside him, he moves up and down, taking in the sensation and warmth bit by bit. Omen’s can feel his dick hard and need for release, by this time he’s half way until he reaches the base of Brimstone’s shaft. Omen’s legs wobble and give in causing him to take in the remaining half, his vision goes white for a few minutes. He must have screamed or squealed; either way, when Omen came to, he realised that Brimstone’s hands are firmly holding his waist.

Brimstone whispers to Omen as he grinds against him, “Too bad I caught you.”

“To think you would have gotten away if you weren’t so greedy.” Brimstone said with each hard thrust into Omen, as if to teach him a lesson. Omen’s mind went almost blank as he’s filled with an odd pain mixed in with pleasure. He tries to cover his mouth, in a vain attempt to not wake up Cypher. Omen’s hand reaches down to touch himself, but he was stopped by the older man’s hand. “Who said you could touch yourself?” Omen couldn’t answer or if he did it was just gibberish. Brimstone pulls Omen off and pushes him down on the table to face Cypher, who pretended to be asleep. 

“You know,” Brimstone said as he unbuckles his belt, “I wonder if Cypher would wake up to the lewd sounds you’re making, Omen.”

Brimstone leans down and said in a low voice for only Omen to hear, “Do you know how much he lusts for you?”

“Do you think he would join in?” Brimstone backs up and asks in his usual tone while he pins Omen’s arms and teases Omen’s entrance with his large flared head. 

“Or would he just sit and watch your ass take a hard pounding?” Brimstone slides his cock into Omen, then began to do deep hard thrusts. Omen couldn’t help, but let little moans and inappropriate sounds escape him as Brimstone rock him and the table.

Cypher tries to etch into his memory every slutty sound Omen made, he desperately wants to take care of his raging hard cock now or even join them. Cypher notes the puddle of sticky white and ghostly fluid forming on the floor; he could feel jealousy rage inside him. Eventually sleep claims Cypher for real, the serum unable to fully remove the alcohol present in his bloodstream.

Omen feels Brimstone pound faster and harder into him. By then Omen’s voice had become hoarse and somewhat fragmented, but it didn’t stop him from begging Brimstone for more. He wanted- needed more, to feel warmth and other sensations again. After a few more thrusts, Brimstone unloads his 5th seed into Omen who could hardly make anymore noise. 

Brimstone pulls out and and watches thick, hot white fluid already dripping between Omen’s legs before he passes out and falls on the floor. As the two men sleep, Omen vanishes from the room, nothing left behind him to hint that he was there. Omen is brought back into the void, where he is enveloped by dense dark clouds as he sleeps for several days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deer had fun writing this haha. 10/10 no regrets. Jealous Cypher is a cutie, don't worry tho. Cypher will have his turn soon.  
> Deer isn't sure if people read Notes, but thanks to the people who left kudoses and or just read Deer's fanfic.


	8. Fall Like a Shooting Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being turned down by Brimstone to have other agents practice with him, Phoenix decides to ask Omen instead. After all how much damage could Omen do?  
> Little did Phoenix know, Omen hates his guts and attitude and this invitation gives Omen the perfect opportunity to mess with Phoenix.

“Session is over.” Brimstone announced. “Good work everyone. We have 2 hours, go hit the showers and get ready for our mission briefing.”

Phoenix takes a drink form his bottled water, “What a session eh? I’m going to feel sore for the coming days.”

“What do you want, Phoenix?” Brimstone cuts to the chase.

“Geez can’t a guy just make small chat?” Phoenix exclaims then quickly adds, “So there’s something I want to try out and I need someone to-“

Brimstone cuts him off, “we’ve been over this Phoenix. You’re too volatile and end up hurting others. Sage isn’t going to be happy if she has to treat more injuries.”

“They aren’t that bad.” Phoenix said defensively.

Brimstone gives him the stink eye.

“Well maybe I broke a bone or two.” Phoenix said.

Brimstone continues to glare at him.

“Fine, fine…I might have caused a few 2nd degree burns…” Phoenix admits.

Brimstone jabs Phoenix with his finger, “No, **you** were reckless! You’re great at what you do, but you don’t think about other’s safety.”

“But Brim!” Phoenix whines and gestures with his hands, “I need to practice with someone, how else will I know if the new moves I come up with will work?”

“My answer is “No” Phoenix. We can’t afford to—”

Omen suddenly cuts in, “I hope now isn’t a bad time, but I need you to come with me Sir.”

Phoenix jumps back while Brimstone looks stoic as ever. “A new Radiant has been spotted, Sir. ” 

Brimstone nods and turns to Phoenix, “Remember. I don’t want to come back to Sage snapping at me how we don’t have any resources to treat new burn victims.”

Phoenix watch Brimstone leave with Omen, then he cracks a smile as he watches Omen.

“Maybe not a living person.” He thought, “But a wraith can’t be easily burned.”

Later that evening, Phoenix quietly follows Omen from a distance. He thinks when it will be a great time to ask Omen for a practice 1 on 1 session. He sees Omen go into a section of the Valorant Protocol building that he isn’t familiar with. Phoenix follows Omen in and sees him enter Cypher’s work room

“So this is where Cypher is the whole time.” Phoenix made a mental note.

Omen pokes Cypher, “Hey there.”

Cypher looks at Omen. “You know that Phoenix is stalking you right?”

Omen nods at Cypher, “I think he wants something from me.”

Cypher sounds worried, “I don’t know what he wants, and I don’t like it that he’s suddenly giving you attention.”

Phoenix moved closer as quietly as he could, in effort to eaves drop on Omen and Cypher’s conversation.

As if on cue, Cypher stands up and hugs Omen, “Where have you been these past days!? I was so worried. You had no idea. Me and Brimstone looked everywhere for you!”

Omen pats Cypher’s head, “There, there. I’m back now. I just had something to take care of.”

Cypher tells Omen, “You have got to tell me about your latest mission!”

Phoenix rolls his eyes, he didn’t want to hear about this. He politely knocks on the door, “Excuse me, may I come in?”

“Who is it?” Cypher asked.

Phoenix opens the door and Cypher gasps, “It’s the super star agent! Welcome, what bring you here to my corner of the building?”

Phoenix points at Omen, “Actually, I’m here for Omen-“

“Before you take Omen off,” Cypher pulls out a pen and paper,” Can I pleeeaasee have your autograph? It would mean the world to me!”

“Sure thing.” Phoenix said.

“Please write on my back.” Cypher turns around for Phoenix. “Oh, and say ‘To Cypher, you’re awesome!’ Something like that.”

Omen rolls his eyes behind his mask, he’s sure Cypher is already planning to stalk all of Phoenix’s social media accounts.

“And done!” Phoenix said and hands Cypher the autograph.

“Sweet, you guys better get going; I have work to do.” Cypher sits and turns back to his work station 

Omen follows Phoenix outside, until they both stop at a spot where there’s no one around.

“Hey, this is going to be weird, but I have a favor to ask you.”

Omen crosses his arms, “What sort of favor?”

“I need someone to spar with.”

“To spar with.” Omen repeats, unconvinced. “There’s plenty of other people-.”

“Well the thing is,” Phoenix thinks of an excuse, “I want someone more challenging. Other agents are too easy.”

“Lets see how long that cock smile lasts.” Omen thought to himself. 

Omen nods and lies,” I know what you mean. The need to challenge yourself for improvement and to hone your skills.”

“Exactly!” Phoenix exclaims. “So you’re in?”

“For only one session.” Omen said cooly, “ I’m busy, and I can’t commit to more than one practice session.”

“That’s all i need to kick your ass.” Omen thought.

“That’s cool.” Phoenix says, “But you might be back for more.”

“Oh?” Omen asks.

“Yeah, no one can get enough of my moves.” Phoenix says confidently.

Omen pauses for a second before saying, “We’ll see about that.”

“Meet me at the simulation training room of B5 at midnight.” Phoenix says, trying to hide the excitement in his voice.

“Alright,” Omen agrees, “I’ll meet you there at midnight.”

“Thanks, man.” Phoenix said with a sigh of relief. “And don’t tell Brimstone okay?” Phoenix takes a few steps back while pointing at Omen.

Omen nods and goes back to Cypher’s room. He closes the door before asking Cypher in a serious tone, “Do you have access to B5’s simulation training rooms?”

Cypher leans on his hands and says in an amused tone, “As a matter-of-fact I do; although, I have to lie that I don’t. Whhyyy~?”

Omen lightly touch the spot of Cypher’s mask where his nose is located, “How do you feel about kicking Mr. Superstar off his high horse by livestreaming this?”

Ten minutes before midnight, Phoenix puts on fitting clothes and picks up his bag and heads down to the elevator designated to reach B5. Phoenix exhales, he’s excited on trying a few tricks up his sleeve since his last 1 on 1 session with a poor agent that ended up with severe 2nd degree burns. A little voice in his head warns him not to go, it tells him it was a bad idea to ask for Omen’s help. Phoenix waves it off and assures himself there’s absolutely no way Omen could hurt him. After all, that agent is just a controller, and controllers are just crowd control agents.

The moment the elevator doors slides open, Phoenix is greeted by Omen. He walks out and the wraith follows him, walking beside him as if he were an equal. Phoenix notices that Omen is holding a brochure in hand.

Omen shows the brochure and says,” I like the beach simulation, but the 100th floor of a building simulation looks amazing too.”

Phoenix tells Omen that there is a certain simulation background that he often uses. Omen stops in his tracks and crosses his arms. “I want the 100th floor building simulation.”

“I don’t think so—“ Phoenix was about to argue.

“Then I guess you don’t need me here, do you?” Omen turns around to leave.

“Alright, alright.” Phoenix grits his teeth. “We can go with that.”

Omen sort of smiles behind his mask as the simulation machine generate a slender knife in his hand.

“Indeed. I am.” Omen throws the knife towards Phoenix. 

As the knife flies towards Phoenix with deadly precision, B5 is transformed into the 100th floor of a building, the machine worked smoothly and quickly, creating realistic city line and atmosphere around them. The moon high above them and light reflected off the glass windows. Convincing gust of cold wind blows at them causing Phoenix to have a harder time dodging Omen’s knife.

Phoenix swears, once he recovers he doesn’t see Omen in front of him. Phoenix looks around wide-eyed. Omen appears above the younger man and kicks him hard right at the ribcage. Phoenix is sent against the building’s rails, he shakes his head then rolls off as Omen tried to hit him again.

They could hear the sound of cars moving below them. If Phoenix didn’t know any better, he would believe this simulation environment to be real.

“What’s wrong?” Omen asked casually, “I thought you wanted a challenge.”

Phoenix throws a fireball at Omen, which the spectre easily dodged. Phoenix anticipates where Omen might move next and creates a firewall to corner him. A few more knives generate on Omen’s hands, He throws each knife at Phoenix, feigning desperation against him. Phoenix smirks and dodges with lightning speed this time, a trail of fire left on his tracks. One of the knives manage to graze Phoenix, but it didn’t bother the young man at all.

Phoenix prepares multiple fireballs around him, “Not so confident now are you?”

Smokey tendrils surround Omen, but before he could teleport, Phoenix’s fireballs flew towards him like a wall of bullets. Omen ran around instead, the fire balls chasing after him. The specter hides behind columns instead to avoid being hit.

Omen tenses up as he saw the fireballs scorching the walls and ground of the building. Phoenix concentrates fire on his hand and forms a handgun, “You’re going down, you little punk.”

Omen hears Cypher speak through his ear piece, “Omen, you’re in deep shit if he managed to hit you. You have to end this fight now.” Omen hisses from the sting he feels on his leg, a few glass fragments much have cut or lodged in his boots.

“Come out here!” Phoenix yells, “Or are you a coward just like your friends?”

Phoenix heard a strange sound behind him followed by a voice saying, “Watch your tone.” He turns around and fired a few bullets only to see there was no one there. Omen runs out of his hiding place and grabs Phoenix’s gun arm. The two struggles against each other. Phoenix aims at Omen’s leg, but the wraith forces the Phoenix’s hand to aim at the empty side. Omen kicks Phoenix behind the knee then, with bother arms, he forces Phoenix to aim the gun at himself.

“Give up.” the spectre demanded as he pushes Phoenix to walk backward until Phoenix’s back is pressed against the rail. Phoenix looks behind him and sees the ground where cars drove past them, civilians going about their daily lives.

Omen lost his patience and pushed Phoenix and himself off the building. Fear grasps Phoenix’s heart, he thought he might have sees a flashes of his life. He looks at the building’s glass and to his horror, he saw his reflection.

“This can’t be real.” Phoenix panicks, “This has to be a simulation.”

Omen uses his weight to push Phoenix at the build’s glass. Phoenix screams as he felt his back rub against the building’s glass, he could feel his flesh burn and metal tear his back.

“Stop stop!” Phoenix begs, “I’ve had enough!”

A giant monitor slides in with Cypher clapping his hands. “That was amazing! Whew, you guys were intense!”

The machine turns off and B5 turns back to normal except there were several damages done to the structure by Phoenix’s fire. Phoenix sees he’s on the floor with Omen standing beside him.

“What’s going on?” Phoenix asked dumbfound as he looked around B5. “I- we were falling off a building!”

Phoenix pats his back to make sure he was alright.

“The whole thing was a simulation.” Cypher announced, “And…”

“I livestreamed the whole fight to everyone in the building. That includes Brimstone, Sage, maybe even some of our bosses.” Cypher said as a matter-of-fact. “Everyone loves a good old blood sport right?”

“What?!” Phoenix turns to look at Omen, but the spectre is gone.

Phoenix turns to yell at Cypher instead, “Were both of you in this together?!”

“Anyway, you got some hard cold cash from your side gigs. Brimstone thinks you need to help pay for the damages and the massive consumption on electricity.” Cypher clicks his tongue.

“Don’t think you’re off the hook,Phoenix” Brimstone chimed in, “You’re going to help clean B5.”

“What about Omen?! He caused this mess too.” Phoenix said angrily.

“Then think twice before you trick someone to be your punching bag.” Brimstone huffs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun, but hard prompt. Deer wasn't sure how to pair up Phoenix and Omen, but one thing is for certain. Aggressive Omen is a total badass! It's fun to watch play throughs of aggressive Omen.  
> (Sometimes an asshole just bites a bigger asshole by accident. and it makes quite the scene)


	9. Fanart corner 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deer is sorry, Deer hasn't been able to write due to a bad storm that came and also Deer was busy with some stuff; however, Deer has some fanarts to show!

Deer tends to joke that Cypher's peepee will say goodbye to him because Omen might accidentally cut it off during a BJ.


	10. The Cat is Out of the Bag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s a Saturday night and Cypher had just come back from the clinic after a long almost disastrous mission. Well, Lady Luck has Cypher’s back tonight, because Omen invited Cypher over to watch movies and eat snacks.

Sage pulls out another shrapnel from Cypher’s arm,” Ow. Ow. Ow..”  
“You’re lucky these are just surface wounds.” Sage said.  
“Yeah…” Cypher sighs.  
Sage puts another bandage on Cypher, “I take it you were turned down recently.”  
“More like cockblocked.” Cypher says gloomily. “Did you have fun watching the livestream?”  
Sage smirks and turns around to throw the fragments into a trashcan.  
“Admit it, you were happy to see Phoenix get his ass kicked.” Cypher says in a cheeky tone.  
“Maybe.” Sage tries to hide her smile. “You should go get some rest. It’s Saturday night, that film you’ve been excited for will be shown tonight!”

“It’s today?!” Cypher gasps, “Today is my lucky day!”  
Someone meekly knocked on the clinic door. “Come in.” Sage says. To their surprised Omen gently open the door. “Hey is Cypher around-“ Omen sees Cypher wave at him. “Hi Cypher.” Omen coughs. Sage smiles a knowing smile at both of them and goes to check on her others.  
Omen holds up a poster of the film Cypher has been looking forward to for weeks. “Do you want to watch this film with me at my room? I know you’ve been looking forward to this film-“  
“Yes.” Cypher answers in a heartbeat.  
“-And I thought maybe we could- wait. did you just said “yes”?” Omen was caught off guard.  
Sage pops her head out behind the curtain, “You have my permission to go Cypher. Just come back tomorrow for a follow up check up.” She winks at Cypher.  
Cypher and Omen heads out together. Cypher can’t believe his luck today, it’s as if someone heard his prayers and answered!  
“What sort of snacks do you want?” Omen asked as he pulls out his phone. “I could have them delivered to us. My treat.”  
“I could use some braised webfoot octopus.” Omen says as he looks through the menu. “Do you want lamb stew and naan bread? Or do you prefer long grain rice?”

Cypher leans close to Omen to look at the menu with him,“That sounds good.” he wants to wrap his arms around Omen’s slender waist, but told himself to save it for later. Omen stops and pulls out keys to enter his room. “Sorry if my room is a little messy. I haven’t had time to clean.” Omen unlocks the door and steps in to open the lights. Cypher steps in and marvels at Omen’s choice of furniture. Cypher whistles,” I wasn’t expecting this.” Omen’s room has neutral and wood colours and decorated with cozy blankets, cushions, and furnitures. Mounted on the wall is a 40 inch screen TV, and on a table in front of it has a bucket of drinks. Omen admits, “It’s not an aesthetic that people expect from me, but I like to feel warm…”  
Cypher slides his arms onto Omen’s waist and pulls him close. So close that Omen’s butt is against Cypher’s crotch. He hears a gasp from come from underneath Omen’s mask, “Is it because you feel cold right now?” Cypher purrs into Omen’s ear.  
“Do you want me to help you feel warm again?” Cypher says as he kisses Omen’s nape.  
Cypher was about to slide his hands into Omen’s pants when the wraith’s cellphone rang. Omen pulls out it to check and sees their delivery has arrived.  
“I better go get our food.” Omen pretends to cough. Before he leaves, he grabs the remote and turns on his tv. “Make yourself comfortable. I’ll be right back.”  
Cypher huffs and slumps on the couch. “So close. I was so close!” Cypher thought. “I had him in my arms, and the way he he was going to let me- let me- argh!”  
Cypher think about the time he watched Omen suck Brimstone’s dick, the jealousy he felt and the need to see Omen between his legs fill his mind with intense desires. He felt something underneath his cushion, out of curiosity Cypher slips his hand between the cushion and pulls out a bottle of lube. Cypher gasps and covers the bottle with a pillow, then takes a look again to be sure he wasn’t seeing things. It is indeed a bottle of lube, Cypher slips his hand between the couch’s cushions again and pulls out a large dildo with a thick knot at its base. Upon closer inspection, Cypher sees there is a hole through the dildo, just big enough to sheath it on a cock.

Cypher smirks, a plan brews in his head as he hides both things back in the spot where he found it. Cypher’s attention was taken away when he hears smooth jazz music plays from the tv’s speakers. Cypher takes his mask and goggles off and hides them in his coat. After a second he takes off his coat too, takes out a discreet white package, then neatly folds and place it onto a chair. Cypher hides the package behind the cushion beside him and gives it a pat, “Stay there ok?”

The title “City Prowler” appears then fades off to show the lead actor and actress. Cypher hears the click of the door and Omen hurriedly comes in with their food,”Did I miss anything?” he asks Cypher as he places their food on the table, beside their drinks.  
“It just started!” Cypher said excitedly.  
Omen quickly sits beside Cypher, after a few moment Omen leans closer to the other man. Cypher takes this as a cue to wrap his arms around Omen again. Feeling a little brave this time, he gingerly takes off Omen’s mask, to his surprise Omen didn’t object or swat his hand off of him. Cypher’s eyes stare into the wraiths piercing blue eyes. He runs a thumb on Omen’s hooked fangs, they gently move against Cypher’s soft touch. Cypher pulls Omen towards him and holds him tightly for a kiss. Cypher gently pushes his tongue into Omen’s mouth, which is greeted by a long slender tongue intertwines with Cypher’s Cypher’s hand brushes down from Omen’s back into his pants. Omen holds the couch as support as Cypher’s hand goes deeper to touch his taint.

After several minutes Cypher and Omen breaks their kiss, a line of drool falls on the moroccan man’s shirt. As Omen unbuckle’s Cyphers pants, Cypher said something that made Omen feel something close to a heart beat.”  
“That night when we were drinking at Brimstone’s place.” Cypher said carefully, “I saw you between his legs. Sucking him off. Making those lewd sounds as Brimstone pounds into you.”  
Omen looks at Cypher with surprise then with embarrassment.  
“w-well” Omen stutters.  
“I wished it was me in Brimstone’s place that night.” Cypher pushes Omen down so the wraith is positioned nicely between his legs. “Be a good kitty and unzip my pants.” Cypher commanded as he pet’s Omen’s hair.”And maybe I’ll give you a better memory than Brimstone’s dick.”  
Omen was about to unzip Cypher’s pants with his hands, but he was stopped midway.  
“Ah-ah, with your mouth.” Cypher teased, savouring the meek embarrassed look that flashed on Omen’s face. Omen carefully uses his fangs to unzip Cypher’s pants, his hands held Cypher’s legs to avoid any accidents. After he unzip’s the other man’s pants, Omen moves up, he gently hooks his fangs on Cypher’s underwear and slowly pulled it down until Cypher’s semi-hard dick springs out.

Cypher caress Omen’s face, “That’s a good boy. You deserve a treat.”  
“i-“ Cypher places his thumb against Omen’s fangs, “Cat’s can’t talk Omen. They can only purr.”  
“I hate you so much right now,” Omen thought, “But I want you to make good on your promise.” Omen wraps his long tongue around Cypher’s shaft. In a moment of lust or greed, Cypher hooks his legs around Omen and pulled him so Omen’s face is smooshed against his cock. “Suck.”  
Omen glares at Cypher who just stares back at him. He shrugs and bit by bit takes in Cypher’s dick then Omen eagerly sucks it as if it were a large candy in his mouth. Cypher could feel tiny hooked fangs lined inside Omen’s mouth lightly scratch him.

“Fuck this is scary hot.” Cypher bites his lower lip as he watch Omen rhythmically bobs up and down between his legs. He could feel every inch of Omen’s tongue, wrapped around his cock as it slides up and down. Omen makes tiny slurp noises once he adjusted to Cypher’s size. 

Omen feels Cypher run a hand on his cheeks in an attempt to caress him. Omen gives him a little purr. Cypher’s muscles tenses up, signalling Omen to tighten his grip to the man in place. White hot cum gushes into Omen’s throat; without any hesitation, Omen keeps eye contact with Cypher as he drinks it up like water. Omen releases Cypher’s dick and legs, leaving slight bruises on the dark olive skin.

“Happy now?” Omen asks sarcastically, “I should sit on your lap like a cat.”  
“What a great idea!” The moment Cypher said that, Omen felt regret.  
Cypher pulls out the white package from behind a cushion. “This is for you. I think you will find it…pawfect.”  
Omen takes the discreet looking box and thought, “Either this is a sex or lingerie.” He opens it and sees a cute, delicate cat-themed undergarments. “You have got to be joking.” Omen pulls out the cat underwear and notices a long hole on the underside, perfect for a dick to slip through. Omen puts his fingers through the hole and stare at Cypher.

“What are you waiting for?” Cypher feigns innocence. “Don’t you want to try on your gift?”

Omen unclips his cloak, then he takes off his armor places it beside Cypher’s coat. Cypher looks at Omen up and down, He has never seen Omen naked before and admits he didn’t expect to see Omen’s skin gradients to obsidian starting from his elbows and knees down to his hands and feet.

“Has anyone told you, that you…” Omen looks at at Cypher with curiosity in his eyes, “That you remind me of a seal-point cat?”  
Omen throws his panty at Cypher’s face, “ I thought you were going to call me gorgeous!!” Cypher laughs and pulls the cat-themed panty off his face. Omen sits beside Cypher and attempts to put on the cat-themed stockings. “Do you like them?” Cypher asks, “They even have cat toe beans printed where your toes are.”

“Hmph.” was all Omen responded. He snatches the underwear from Cypher’s hand and quickly puts it on.  
Cypher feels Omen’s hands push him back against the couch and his pants kicked off his feet. “You are such a pain sometimes.” Omen said as he sits on Cypher’s lap, “Do you know that? Or do you get off from behaving that way?”

“What way?” Cypher asks as he was about to put his hand son Omen’s waist. “Maybe you can be more specific?”

Omen swats Cypher’s hands. “Ah-ah. Kitty is on your lap now. You’re not allowed to move.” Omen guides the other’s man’s semi-hard dick to his entrance, “Don’t think I haven’t notice how you look at me.” Omen rubs the head against his taint and entrance, “Especially when you think I’m not looking.”

A clawed hand grasps Cypher’s mouth, preventing him from speaking or saying any future puns. Once Omen feels the head pop-in, the wraith moves up and down gently at first then he fucks himself slow and deep. Cypher whines as he feels a tinge of pain from his cock being used again so soon. Omen turn’s Cypher’s head to the side and licks along Cypher’s throat, then whispers to the other man’s ear, “It’s too bad you can’t reach deep inside me like Brimstone.” Omen grinds down on Cypher, trying to take in more of him, “My legs was dripping with his cum when he finished.” Omen lifts himself up until only the tip if Cypher’s cock is still inside him, then he slides down with a long slurp. “Did you know we met again in the gym’s shower area?” Cypher glares at Omen, he knows where this is headed to “He sucked my nipples and played with my ass first. Then he lifted me up with his muscular arms and fucked me against the wall for hours. I can still remember how Brimstone—“

Cypher grabs hold of Omen’s waist and roughly push him down as he thrusts up. Cypher firmly holds Omen as he roughly thrusts in and out of the wraith, balls slapping against Omen’s ass with each movement. Omen’s cover’s his mouth in an attempt to muffle his voice as he cums all over Cypher’s shirt.

“So you like being fucked against the wall hm?” Cypher said with jealousy in his voice. Cypher pulls out the knot dildo and lube he found earlier in the couch. Omen blushes at the sight of his toys in Cypher’s hands. Cypher lifts Omen off his still hard dick, “Go face the wall now.” Omen wordlessly complies with Cypher’s request. Cypher pushes Omen’s head against the wall then he begins to strap on the dildo. “You’ve been a very bad boy.” Cypher said as he coats the dildo with a generous amount of lube, “And bad boys need to be punished.” Cypher slides in half of the long shaft with a smooth stroke, rubbing against Omen’s prostate in the process.

“They need to be taught a hard lesson.” Cypher thrusts in until he bottoms out. Omen gasps and moans shamelessly like a whore. Cypher pulls several inches out and then thrust deep and hard, he caused Omen to be pressed against the wall.

Cypher wraps his arms around Omen and kisses the wraith’s nape. “Unlike Brimstone, I have all night long to use you, Kitten.” 

Cypher’s hand rubs along the small budge on Omen’s abdomen. 

Omen almost screams from surprised as Cypher bites down on his neck and licks at the light bruise forming.

“By tomorrow, everyone will know who you belong to, Kitten”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, this chapter is finally done. Cypher finally got to boink boink Omen hahaha.  
> It was hard, Deer had many yummy ideas for this prompt, but some didn't work out like
> 
> There is a good chance that the next prompt will be the last prompt for Beautiful Creatures/Monsters in the Closet. Things are getting busy and Deer has picked up FF14.


	11. Smoke, Mirror, and Dust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been months since Sova and Omen last met due to both of their life getting very busy. Omen misses the cute russian man and decides to visit Sova through his dreams.

Omen look at his window to see the first few snow falling, then he turns to look at his clock.  
12 midnight.   
“Hello insomnia.” Omen thought as he lay on his bed. Work life has gotten really busy, it felt like tasks just kept piling one after another. One minute he has to be at a meeting the next minute he has to go diffuse a bomb and stop spies from fulfil their mission. Omen is sure within 5 minutes he’s going to get another urgent call saying they need him to go do something.  
Omen looks at the clock once more. 12:01 AM. He groans and puts a pillow over his face.

“I wonder what Sova is doing.” the thought crossed Omen’s mind ” I haven’t seen or heard from him for a few months now.”  
Omen sighs, perhaps the Russian man had second thoughts about him after that night.  
An impish idea crosses Omen’s mind, he recently learned how to enter someone’s dreams. It’s a simple process as long as Omen is near his target, and finding a target is simple for Omen once he left something with them. He jumps out of bed and rushes to his closet to search for his Fleur Noir lingerie. The same one he wore when he met Sova. “This should help him believe he’s just having a naughty dream tonight.” Omen said with excitement in his voice. 

Omen is led to a small house in the middle of a snowstorm, if he was still alive he would be shivering from the cold and running straight to the house and knock. The wraith flies towards the house, careful to not leave any tracks for the hunter to suspect his presence. The first thing Omen notice was there were no lights. “There must be a power outage due to the storm.” Omen thought, “It’s a perfect situation.”

He teleports in front of the house’s second floor window, and to his surprise, this window is the window of Sova’s bedroom. Omen moves to the side and then takes a peak through the windows. Omen gasps as he sees Sova lying naked on the bed with something black and lacy in his hand. Sova ran the black delicate cloth up and down on his hard dick. Sova didn’t notice Omen watching form his window, as far as he’s concerned he only heard the sound of tree branches scraping his house.

Omen focuses all his energy to become intangible. At first dark tendril envelop around him and then Omen loses his human form and transforms into cloud of dark dense smoke. Omen passes through the walls and hover just above Sova. He leans down and wrap dark ghostly tendrils around Sova’s hand, and guides his hand hand to go slower. Omen wished he could cuddle beside Sova, as he watch Sova squirm underneath him.   
Sova moves his hips in a hypnotic motions against his sheets and pillows until he tensed up and cums.

“Sleep well.” Omen muttered as his slid into the Russian man’s dream.

Inside Sova’s dream:  
The sun’s rays “woke” Sova up. A smile forms on Sova’s face as he looks at the clear sky from his bedroom window, he loves the gentle summer light. Something stirs beside Sova, he looks at the lump beside him, he was about to pull the sheet aside when Omen pop his head out from under the blanket. 

Sova blushes at the sight of Omen.

“It’s a beautiful day.” Omen snuggles against Sova. “A perfect lazy Sunday morning, don’t you think?” Omen feels Sova glide his hand along his back causing him to shudder from excitement. Sova could feel the texture of the lingerie on Omen.

“I-“ Sova stammers.  
“Yes?” Omen looks at him with feigned innocence as if they had been together for a long time now.  
“It’s nothing.” Sova kisses Omen at the forehead.” I’m glad to see you again.”  
Omen smoothly slides ontop of Sova and place his head on the Russian man’s chest to “hear” his heart. “I wish this moment would last forever.” Omen tells Sova as if they have been together for a long time now. 

Omen looks into Sova’s eyes and said “Away from the battlefield and the endless wave of problems…wouldn’t that be lovely?”  
“Yes.” was all Sova could say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, Deer has been really busy and will be busy this December...Deer thought it was best to release this chapter to conclude this series.
> 
> It has been really fun writing smut that Deer wants to see more of but doesn't really see them around. 
> 
> Again, thank you for reading and leaving kudos to Deer it has been a source of inspiration for my first time to write fanfics <3


End file.
